


Love at First Sight

by infinitize07



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitize07/pseuds/infinitize07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun didn't believe in love at first sight, until he met a university student named Sunggyu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!! thank you so much for reading my first story. 
> 
> I'll try to give you guys more woogyu in the future ~ 
> 
> In the mean time enjoy this. ^^ 
> 
> Ps. Woohyun is older than sunggyu infinitize07
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the wrong spelling and grammars in this story.
> 
>  
> 
> You guys can follow me on twitter its @midgethoya
> 
> and ask me or send prompt I will gladly take all of it ask.fm/infinitize07
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you!

Woohyun didn't know working in a prestigious company is so stressful. He just graduated a month ago and got hired immediately because of his good grades and maybe also because of his looks. There is still 5 minutes before his day at work ends and he's going crazy because he thinks it's the longest 5 minutes ever in his life. 

Woohyun is finally out in the street of Seoul he can't wait to be home, eat a cup of ramen and drift to his dreamland.  
But while walking he didn't how did it happen but he's on his butt and it hurts.  
"Yah!! Look at your directions!"  
Someone shouted at him, he can't help but to feel annoyed because his butt hurts so much and this human dare to shout at him. He stands slowly, after dusting his suit ready to shout at that human, but when he look up he's heart beats so fast he can't believe a man can be this beautiful. Flaming red hair and he bet it's soft, a milky white skin that looks so smooth and a pouty kissable lips.  
"Yah! Stop drooling! Look what you've done to my arms! It's bleeding omg" the man said  
"Yah!!! I'm not drooling and you're the one whose not looking at your direction that's why you bumped into me" despite being starstruck of the man, woohyun still keep his composure.  
"Aish! Do something about this! I think I fractured a bone!"  
"Don't over-react please it's just a small wound!"  
"I'm not over-reacting! It really hurts! You going to bring me to the hospital or I'm filing a report about you in a police station!"  
Threaten the guy, woohyun don't want this to dirtied his reputation so they end up in a near by hospital.

Woohyun was paying all the expenses the man caused him, so when he came out of the hospital and didn't see the man he feels like he was rubbed. He didn't even get the man's name, and the said man didn't even say thanks to him so yeah he really feels rubbed.

\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
The next day woohyun is rushing things in the morning he even forgot to eat his breakfast because his boss called him in the middle of the night asking him about important documents.  
After settling things with his boss, he excused himself if he could go out for a while to grab some food and his boss agreed because "since you've done a great job you can eat anything you want woohyun" with a pat on his shoulder.

He crossed the street to eat in a convenience store. While filling his cup of coffee he saw a flop of flaming red hair buried in a book. He can hear the fast heartbeat of his heart he's not expecting to see the beautiful man from last night. 

After he paid for the coffee and a bag of cookies he approach the table "ahem excuse may I sit here?" He asked nicely  
"No." The short answer of the beautiful man. Woohyun is now sure its the same man as last night because of the voice.  
"Excuse me but I need to eat my cookies and finish my coffee"  
"I said no...." When the man look up he was taken aback because it's the guys from last night.  
"Hello I'm woohyun. Nam Woohyun the guy you rubbed last night." And woohyun sits down in front of the man.  
"WHAT?! I DID NOT RUBBED ANYONE LAST NIGHT!"  
"Why are you shouting? People are looking at us please low down your voice."  
"You're accusing me of things I did not do and you expect me to calm down?!"  
"Okay I just feel like you rubbed me, after I paid for the wound on your arm you just disappeared you didn't even say thank you!"  
"I was in a hurry okay. Sorry. Oh THANK YOU!"  
"I can't feel the sinserity" says woohyun he loves to tease this beautiful man.  
"Jerk. I'm really really grateful on what you've done. And since you look like you're a wealthy bastard so yeah I make you paid it." Woohyun wants to smack the man if the said man is not smiling cutely at him.  
"What's your name?"  
"Woohyun-ssi you don't have to know my name."  
"I want to know. I want to know everything about you."

So in the end woohyun successfully know details about the beautiful man. He's name is sunggyu, studying in Seoul university a graduating student taking up Law.

"I have two questions for you sunggyu-ssi"  
"What?" Sunggyu says without looking at woohyun.  
"First do you believe in Love at First Sight?"  
After hearing the question sunggyu just chuckle.  
"I don't know how you got accepted in that company, you're a total idiot!"  
"So? What your answer?"  
"Is that your second question?"  
"What? No! Just answer it, so I can ask you my second question and my break will going to send soon."  
"Woohyun -ssi I don't believe in love at first sight. And WHY are you asking me non-sonse things?" Sunggyu said kinda annoyed.  
"because I AM!" sunggyu didn't know how to react on that because woohyun is smiling at him with his little dimples showing. "And do you want to know who I fell in love at first sight?"  
"W...ho?" Sunggyu stuttered  
Woohyun is leaning close to sunggyu, and sunggyu wants to push him away but it feels like he can't move his hands, so when woohyun was just a centimeter away from him and he can feel woohyun's hot breath on his cheeks, woohyun softly said near he's ear "YOU". Woohyun go back to his proper seat and casually say  
"Yes I fell in love at first sight with you sunggyu-ssi. So for my second question. Can we have dinner later?"  
Sunggyu still in a dazed don't know what's going on accepted woohyun's offer.  
Woohyun can't explain how happy he is, that when he leaves to go back to his work he can't help but kiss sunggyu on his reddening cheeks.  
"YAH!!! WHY DID YOU KISS ME?!!! shouted sunggyu because woohyun already at the door ready to leave.  
"I leave a note at your book" woohyun said before he finally walk out of the convenience store.  
Sunggyu get the note and can't help himself but to smile at woohyun's messy hand writing and on what is in the note.

I'll pick you up at your school later at 6 pm.  
Don't miss me too much. *hugs and kisses*  
-woohyun 

 

Tadaaaa!!! It's done. Hope you enjoy it. Leave your comments. Thank you! *HUGS AND KISSES* ♡

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on aff


End file.
